


Broken Glass

by yawnnnn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Komaeda Nagito, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, POV Komaeda Nagito, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Vent Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnnnn/pseuds/yawnnnn
Summary: Sometimes he just thinks too hard about everything.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, really short Kamukoma one-shot. It just-- I needed to vent some stuff into writing. I don't know what else to say. Probably typos and stuff.

It got like that sometimes. Where he would just. Think too hard. 

He would think about the world as it was. He would think about how much it was riddled with despair. At this point, there was no hope left. He was usually able to see the bigger picture, to remember that his from this darkness would spring an ever blinding light, but sometimes the reality of the situation he was in would just settle in and the maroon sky would come crashing down upon him. Where he’d just forget about luck, hope, despair, and even being a stepping stone. The part of him that was still that normal child, unaffected by the wills of the world would just stop by, and he’d just think. And do nothing but think. Where he was able to feel like a normal person.

He preferred how he usually was compared to when he just tried to contemplate life like any normal human would. 

Because, if he let go of luck, if he let go of hope, of despair, then he would realize the inevitable truth that it was all pointless. That he was just a speck of dust in this world. That in the little amount of time left he had to live, he would accomplish nothing, that he was devoid of a purpose, that the world would just go on the way it was, that people would eventually forget him. 

It… it was just… pointless. He was like a broken window. Maybe before he was broken, he could’ve done great things. He could’ve protected the world, even, kept it safe with his luck. The amount of possibilities were endless. The window, like him, was something needed, valuable, wanted. The shiny glass allowed a new point of view, and a form of solace from the danger that lurked beyond. It was installed immaculately by people who cared for it, and it just being there was a privilege enough on it’s own. Then the window broke. He can’t remember what made everything snap, what caused everything to lead up to this point, just as the window was broken so fast that it can’t remember why. The window’s owners came to see it like that, disoriented , it’s glass shards scattered throughout the ground. The window was now just an inconvenience, not providing anything to the people who installed it. It just caused harm. So, logically, the owners sweeped it up, threw it in the recycle, and got a new window. The original was forgotten about in a month.

So why hasn’t he been scrapped yet? He has no use, nothing he can offer,  _ nothing.  _ He hardly brings joy or any emotion aside from disgust into anyone’s life. He couldn’t function anymore, he couldn’t, so his life should just be ended. Thrown into the recycle just like the broken glass. 

He doesn’t know how long the tears have been falling, falling, falling, and hitting the ground with a gentle splash that couldn’t be heard by anyone other than him. He wished he could just remove his tear ducts. Crying was really inconvenient, it only ruined everything. He wished he could just stop doing that. Small squeaks and whimpers escaped his worthless,  **_useless_ ** mouth that shouldn’t be able to be heard by anyone other than him. 

Other than him and the person who just happened to be walking by. They’d be the only one able to hear it. Although, they’d ignore it. Most people ignored broken glass on the walk through the streets these days anyways. After all the riots, it was everywhere. It really was fortunate that they wouldn’t come to his aide.

They came to his aide. 

Why of all people did it have to be  _ him?  _ He had forgotten that person existed. He didn’t want them to exist. He didn’t want to have the purpose that they kept trying to give him. 

“There you are.”

His behaviour didn’t change when the male slid down the wall next to him, and those long black strands of hair tickled his cheek. He just pretended as if Izuru wasn’t there.  _ He isn’t here, he isn’t here, he isn’t here… _

“You know how this works. Talk, Nagito. I’ll listen. I always do. Please.” It was rare to hear Izuru say that word. Please. It sounded so disgusting, so wrong coming out of his mouth. Izuru only had to say it to get him to talk, so it was his fault. He didn’t even know why Izuru kept stepping on the broken glass, it would only injure him until his feet bled and eventually became numb. 

“Izuru, what do you do when you finish eating something and only the wrapper is left? It no longer has a purpose aside from covering the food, and it can’t really be useful for many things.” he sighed. 

“I don’t know what this is about, but I would throw the wrapper in the trash can, if I could find one. Most of them have been beat up to the point of no return, so I might just end up leaving it on the ground. Why ask such a bizarre question?” he could feel Izuru’s gaze on him. He couldn’t muster the courage to return it. Izuru probably didn’t want to see his wretched face anyways, especially now that it was puffy and red. Even more unsightly than usual.

“Mhm. Correct answer, but you’re being a bit hypocritical.” Izuru’s curiosity peaked, he knew it would.

“How so?” 

“If you’d throw away the wrapper and yet continue to keep me around you, then that doesn’t make sense, does it? After all, me and the wrapper are one and the same. You should really just kill me, or if you’re feeling particularly sympathetic, you could just abandon me. I wouldn’t come to find you if you told me not to.” 

“Nagito.” A hand on his shoulder. 

“You even say you love me, aha, how delirious. What do I even do for you? Lovers are supposed to support each other, and yet here we are, you comforting me for the thousandth time, and me being a bother. You’re lying, right? You only keep me in this relationship because you feel pity for me.”

“Nagito.” Another hand. “Stop.”

“But why? You’ve never been afraid of the truth, Izuru. Why now?” He let a choked sob escape his mouth. “Or do you just not want to hear me ramble over something you already know...I see…”

A finger was placed over his mouth and he took the signal to stop talking. Of course Izuru didn’t want to hear his foolish ramblings, it was so obvious. Haha.

“I am not being hypocritical. I would discard the wrapper because it no longer has a use, but you do. Nagito, I don’t lie when I say I love you. At first I thought I might’ve just latched onto you because of this dull despair--”

“That’s probably the case--”

“Shh. But your presence is one that I truly enjoy. You’re the most entertaining person in the world, even if you were to do nothing. Looking at you in itself provides enough to do.”

Silence passed before he finally continued.

“You’re the only one that’s made me feel emotions. You’re the only one who can continue to make me feel things….. you’re the only reason I haven’t cut my life short out of boredom. Isn’t that enough of a purpose for you?” Izuru spouted, evident panic laced in his usually collected voice. The grip on his shoulders tightened. Izuru must really be worried.

“You’re wonderful, Izuru. It’s like you’ve rearranged and melted broken pieces of glass into some kind of beautiful diamond, fake though it may be. I… I love you.” He hugged Izuru. Izuru hugged back tightly for the first time in a while.

The one advantage of thinking like a normal person was that he could feel warm with no thoughts in the back of his head. It almost felt like they were peaceful lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, hopefully? It's a pretty half done fic so I don't expect it to be that great.


End file.
